


His Favorite Hiding Spot

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Prompts of Randomness [6]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, Children, Hitting, Punishment, Students, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Mono is a student at the school and has a secret hiding spot no one but the kind librarian knows about. It's his favorite hiding spot.
Series: Prompts of Randomness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	His Favorite Hiding Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that this one isn't as good as the rest. I rushed so much on this one because I got too excited. Anyway, this prompt is called 'my favorite hiding spot' in which you write about your favorite hiding spot and why it is that. Strange but I think it fits Mono well into the theme. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this sloppy writing. ~Proxy TK

He always hated the school not because the students were idiots but because of all the rules. They were stupid and only made it terrible for himself and his classmates, not like he liked them anyway but he felt bad for them.

The smashing of the teacher's rule hitting her dry hand rang through his ears as he tried to look busy as the rest of the students. If you were caught being ‘lazy’ or not doing work, it would cause many problems. That was one of the many rules they had to follow. 

“Rule 3, if you are caught being lazy or caught not being busy you’ll get a smack to the wrist.” Mono reminded himself of the rule inside his head as he wrote across his paper, looking busy. 

His body tensed ever so slightly as the teacher walked past him, smacking the ruler close to him, making him flinch slightly. It was obvious the teacher noticed and paused as Mono rushed to look busy again but it wasn’t enough. 

A thick and hard ruler slammed against his desk causing him to sit far back in his chair and look down ashamed. He knew very well what was going to happen in a few moments.

“What is this?” The teacher questioned to herself, picking up the scribbled on paper. Her dark brown eyes scanning it as Mono fidgeted with his hands.

“Ma’am it’s-” Mono tried to explain as a hard hand smashed him across the face. He was thrown from his seat and onto the ground from the smack. There he was on the ground, cradling his already bruised face as a bright red mark began to show through his bruises. 

“Rule 1, don’t talk unless given permission or you’ll get a smack on the wrist.” Mono reminded himself of the big number one rule as his dark eyes drew to the tall teacher above him. She towered over him, rule firmly in her hand as she glared down at him. Of course, he couldn’t help but shake in fear as she held a hand out to him.

The whole class watched him take the evil teacher’s and was pulled to his face. Mono’s face remained low with shame as he pulled his hand away from the teacher’s now light grasp.

He rolled up the sleeves of his thick trench coat to show his thin arms. Unlike most of the students there, his arms were covered in bruises that even traveled up and past where the other could see. 

The purple bruises were deep on his pale skin from all the constant smacks of the ruler he took and he was ashamed of it. He turned his head away more as he closed his eyes as his torcher began.

First smack of the ruler. He didn’t feel the pain as he remained still and unmoving from the giant teacher that continued to glare at him. The teacher was most likely disappointed he had no reaction. 

The second smack of the ruler. His arm burned suddenly causing him to pull back slightly from the teacher’s grasp. He tried his best to remain still showing the evil teacher that it didn’t hurt. 

The third smack of the ruler. He could feel the burning sensation traveling through his arms more as his other bruises from before began to burn with the new bruises that would show up soon. All he could do was flinch, biting his tongue so he didn’t scream out in pain. 

Fourth smack. He winced quietly, holding back a scream as the teacher purposely hit the purplest bruises on his arm. He could feel his hands become pins and needles as hot tears formed in his closed eyes. They threatened to pour from his eyes.

The fifth smack was the worst out of them all as he choked on a cry. The teacher noticed as a smile formed on her dry and crooked face. Shivers were sent down his spine as the teacher finally let go of his arms, pleased with her work. 

To be honest, he was disgusted that the teacher could do such things but he had to remember it was his fault anyway. He looked directly at the evil teacher, his eyes were forced to show he learned his lesson and the teacher happily took it. 

The bell rang as soon as the teacher reached her board and she turned to the unmoving students. The same creepy smile was painted on her face as she smacked her ruler once more.

“Free time. Dismissed!” The teacher shouted, her voice as dry as her appearance. Mono could hear some of the students sigh with relief as they calmly got up and left the class. Mono made sure to get in the middle of the crowd to get away from the teacher's glare. 

Upon leaving the teacher’s glare, he broke from the rest of his classmates, most of them heading towards an empty class or the lunchroom but he headed to the library. Most people didn’t go there because nobody wanted books but Mono went there for a special reason. 

When reaching the library, he was greeted with the one adult he actually liked in the school, the librarian. He knew it was strange to like adults as a child because most of them ate children or were just plain mean, the librarian wasn’t. 

“Ah, there’s my dude, Mono.” The librarian greeted with a waved and Mono waved back, taking a moment to pause and talk with the kind adult. It reminded Mono of his mother but the librarian was something else. Most like an aunt, Mono noted. 

“Let me guess, the teacher gave you a hard time again?” The librarian asked, leaning against the counter they worked behind most of the time. Mono nodded a little, a bit ashamed that she could tell he had gotten the ruler again. 

“Sorry Mono. Don’t worry, I got you some pain relievers.” The librarian sighed, stepping out from behind the counter, crouching in front of the small boy. Mono looked away and didn’t respond which was common. The librarian didn’t seem to mind as she lightly petted his messy hair. 

“Go on, before some other adult comes in.” The librarian whispered, standing to her feet and smiling lightly to the Mono. Mono nodded and paused for a moment.

“Thank you,” Mono whispered just barely before running to the section that no one went into. The librarian smiled after him before returning to work, acting as nothing had happened. 

Mono, on the other hand, reached the section no one really went into and looked around to see if anyone was there. Of course, no one was there and he did what he always did there. 

He crawled into a tight opening under the bookshelf that only a child could get into. Mono had found it quite some time ago and after the first few times, he was caught by the librarian. Luckily, the librarian was nice enough to not tell anyone and actually help him, squeezing some supplies in the opening when no one was around. 

It was now his favorite hiding spot that he went to almost every day and no one knew about it. It was for him and him alone unless someone knew about it but he doubted that.

Upon entering the hiding spot, he looked around to find a few new items the librarian had squeezed through when no one was around. A small bottle of pain relievers, some wrapped snacks like candy, and a few books she thought he might like. Usually, she knew what he liked to read which was great because he didn’t have to take time to go searching for books. 

He set some of his stuff on the old book that was hidden under the shelf. It was almost like a table to him which was really handy. 

Mono sat on the opposite side of the opening, looking through the large crack that was in the wall and floor that allowed him to look into the kitchen of the school. No student was allowed in the kitchen so he felt great pride in seeing the chefs work and cook. 

He watched them, cook, taking notes on a blank piece of paper beside him, hoping to make the food when he got home for him and his mother. Mono was sure his mother would enjoy the new meal he learned. 

A smile found its way on his face as he sat and watched. There was nothing to bother him. No teacher or mean adults. Just him and his favorite hiding spot.


End file.
